real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sardion Nadaraya
This Beria executioner was involved in many atrocities that occured during the leadership of the special services of LavrentSardion Nadarai received the greatest fame as a supplier of victims for the sexual pleasures of his boss. Sadist in the inner circle Giving, like many of Beria's confidants, was his fellow countryman. 11 years after the beginning of service in the state security organs, Sardion received the position of head of the internal prison of the NKVD of the Georgian SSR. As stated in the indictment of January 10, 1955, in which S. N. Nadara, among the eight associates of Beria, is accused of committing state crimes, Sardion was very close to Beria: he went fishing with him, participated in picnics that he could allow only specially authorized persons. According to the same indictment, being the head of the internal prison, Nadara, in fact, led the process of cruel torture of prisoners, of which self-incrimination testimonies were beaten out by various, sometimes openly sadistic and savage methods. Many of the interrogated were dying from beatings and tortures. These facts were carefully hidden, and prison doctors were not allowed to record the true causes of illness or death of those who were tortured. Nadara himself tortured and beaten those arrested before being shot. Historians claim that he participated directly in executions, on his conscience hundreds of killed prisoners. In particular, as a result of torture in the internal prison of the NKVD, the former secretary of the Guzinsky Central Committee of the party Mamulia was beaten out testimony against party leader Sergo Ordzhonikidze. Mamulia, as Nadarai himself admitted during the investigation, was tied to a table, and he, regularly beaten, stood there for more than a week until he slandered the one whom the investigators had indicated. Supplier of live goods Since 1939, Nadara, under the patronage of his fellow countryman, Beria, went on an increase - Lavrenty Pavlovich identified him as deputy head of his personal guard. And after 14 years, Nadara led the guard of Beria. He was one of the most loyal servicemen who surrounded the head of the Soviet Ministry of State Security. Together with Rafael Sarkisov (his immediate superior for 14 years), Nadara performed the so-called "secret orders" of Beria, among which one of the most important was the delivery of girls and women to him for carnal pleasures. In fact, they acted as pimps. Sarkisov and Nadaraya tracked down the victim that Beria pointed out, often just noticing her on the street, finding out her name and where she lives, and then bringing the unfortunate one to her boss. It is known that among those who were forced to have sexual relations with Lavrenty Pavlovich, there were famous artists and wives of high-ranking military personnel. As Sarkisov testified during the investigation (he later went crazy in prison, but still got his “top ten” from which he served 5 years), Beria could even be lascivious with female recipients of written appeals to him: Nadara and Sarkisov went to the addresses authors of letters, and if the writer turned out to be an attractive person, she was taken to Lavrenty Pavlovich for a “personal audience”. The accused Nadaraya confirmed that he and Sarkisov delivered Beria to the dacha or apartment almost every day. After the fall of the lustful chef As soon as the star of L.P. Beria rolled up, the arrests of all his associates began. Nadara during the investigation, they also recalled the leadership of the Georgian internal prison, and pandering during the service in the protection of Beria. According to the prosecution, Nadara was part of the anti-Soviet treasonous group of conspirators, led by the enemy of the people of Beria. By the verdict of a military tribunal in the autumn of 1955, S. N. Nadarai was sentenced to 10 years in prison with confiscation of property and loss of rights for five years. He completely served time in the Mordovian camps. It is known that after his imprisonment Nadara lived in Georgia. About where, when and under what circumstances this unrehabilitated Chekist died, no information is available. iy Beria. Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Torturer Category:Execution Category:Modern Villains Category:Soviet Villains Category:Asian Villains Category:Deceased Category:List Category:Sadists